A number of domestic trash compactor units utilize disposable bags which are placed within the compactor to receive the refuse and into which the material is compacted. Heretofore such bags have been generally of a special, laminated construction which incorporates layers for strength and other layers for moisture proofing. These bags are relatively expensive and they represent a continuing considerable expense for the compactor user, but lighter weight bags have not been particularly successful in these units because such bags tend to tear and tend to be drawn into the container during compaction, thus become useless and only adding to the difficulty of removing the commpacted trash.
Other units of this type utilize a one-piece, more or less self-supporting container, into which the waste material is deposited directly and subsequently compacted. With this type of container problems arise in removing the compacted material from the container. While tapering the container side walls may provide some alleviation of this problem, it will be seen that this results in a loss of container volume and of course, there may still be difficulty in removing the compacted materials particularly if it is wet or sticky. Furthermore, wet or sticky materials tend to leave soil on the container, causing odor and sanitation problems which require that the container be washed frequently.